Into the Telly!
by Shimmer305
Summary: Katherine Skyes, 19 years of age, the biggest Doctor Who fangirl anyone ever knew, was watching her live-long favourite programme. Right before she left to go to school, a strange message on the telly said, "Touch the screen...". And you know what? Katherine touched the screen. Guess what happened next... (A/N: I'll be attempting to use British spelling/slang here, so correct me.)


**-****Part 1:****-**

**Chapter 1: Into the Telly!**

It was a beautiful morning in London, England. In a flat building, a young college student named Katherine Skyes was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about her life-long most favourite programme, Doctor Who. To give you a little background, Katherine is the biggest Doctor Who fan everyone knows. Her entire room is filled to the brink with Doctor Who merchandise, every inch of her walls covered in Daleks, Cybermen, Weeping Angels, Christopher Eccleston, David Tennant, Matt Smith, Tom Baker, every other doctor. Just name a Doctor Who product, and she most likely has it. Also, she has seen _every single second_ of every _single episode_, special, _everything _spanning from the very first episode from 1963 with the first doctor, to the most recent. In fact, she even managed to recover one of the lost Classic Doctor Who episodes-yes, she loves the show _that much. _Everyone she ever met will say the exact same thing: "She sure loves Doctor Who, that girl..." No, seriously, she fangirls every time someone says "Doctor", and talks about Doctor Who with her friends every chance she gets, goes to every Comicon dressed up as a Dalek, and-words cannot describe how much she loves that show, okay? Just keep reading!

"Katherine? Katherine! ...KAAAATHERIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!"

Silence...

A groan was heard, followed by stomping, and the opening of a door. Curtains were opened, and beautiful light flooded into the bedroom, followed by not-so-beautiful screaming.

"KATHERINE SKYES! GET UP _NOW!"_

Katherine Skyes covered her face with her pillow, and wrapped herself tighter in her comfy blankets. Her voice came out all muffled. "I don't want to get up...the Doctor just kissed me!"

"But you have to!" shouted Katherine's intruder, a.k.a her flatmate, Elizabeth Walters ("Call me Lizzy," she always says). Lizzy is one of those straight-forward people who is at first can come off as bossy and strict, but in the end is just a regular young woman trying to find her place in this world. She loves Katherine and treats her like a sister, but sometimes gets really annoyed with her obsession over Doctor Who.

"And why's that...?" mumbled Katherine.

"Because you-_we _have semestre finals today! Remember, we've been studying like mad for the past month!"

Silence came from under the cocoon of blankets, and Lizzy thought that she'd scored a goal, when the tired Katherine grumbled, "Yeah, so? They told us to get plenty of rest before testing, anyways."

Just as Lizzy was about to strangle her flatmate, she came up with a brilliant idea. "Well, fine! I give up on you, you little sloth. I'm just going to the kitchen and make myself breakfast. Maybe even watch some _telly..." _She strutted out of the room with a smile on her face.

A pair of suspicious round, blue eyes peeked out from the blankets, accompanied with a few strands of curly black hair. The pair of eyes waited for about a minute, before closing once more and taking cover under the blankets. Suddenly, the theme song of a very familiar programme rang out through the flat. The blankets were torn apart, and a wide-eyed screaming Katherine Skyes shot out of bed faster than a rocket, zoomed into the living room, and came to a halt right in front of the telly. Effectively, it was playing the best show ever: Doctor Who. And the episode playing was one of her favourites: "Journey's End," where the evil Dalek army had stolen 26 planets and the Doctor was trying to unite with all his past companions to destroy the Daleks once and for all.

From the kitchen, Lizzy chuckled as she flipped over a pancake. "Works every time."

Still keeping her eyes on the screen, Katherine said, "Shut up, Lizzy! The Daleks are saying stuff!"

"You know, after a few months of knowing you, I still can't believe you have a crush on the Daleks-and the Cybermen! It's mad, or like they say in America, _insane."_

Katherine squealed. "Oh my god! Dalek Caan sounds so _cute _when he's insane!" She hid her face behind her hands, and peeked out from between her fingers.

Lizzy glanced over at the telly. "Do Daleks even _have _genders?"

"No, but everyone refers to them as _he._ NOW SHUT UP BEFORE I EXTERMINATE YOU!"

Lizzy put the pancakes on some plates and carried them over to the table. She poured syrup all over her own pancakes, and took some bites out of them.

"Are the pancakes ready?" asked Katherine.

"Yes they are!"

Katherine, not once taking her eyes off the telly, felt behind her for the plate of pancakes, and sat backwards in her chair with the pancakes in her lap.

She grabbed the bottle of syrup, and carefully poured syrup on her pancakes. She chewed slowly on the pancakes, mesmerised by the episode of Doctor Who.

Lizzy sighed. "Oh, Katherine. When will you stop watching Doctor Who? It's distracting you from what's important!"

"I'll stop watching it when I die. And just because you're two years older than me doesn't immediately mean that you can boss me around all you want!"

"It's not _bossing. _It's taking care of you and giving you advice on life. Because someday, you'll get married-"

"To David Tennant."

"-and you'll have a couple of nice children-"

"No, we'll have a bunch of Cybermen figurines."

"-and you'll need to have a nice, well-paying job."

Katherine scoffed. "Please, I'll be travelling in the TARDIS, who needs a job? Haha, you get it? _Who _needs a job?"

Lizzy rolled her eyes. "Katherine, you do know that that stuff isn't real, right? And besides, David Tennant is at least 20 years older than you."

"Well, I can still write a fanfiction, can I?"

When the episode was almost over, Lizzy looked at the clock. "Well, better get dressed, then. We've half an hour before school starts. We might as well get a head start."

Katherine looked back at Lizzy with sad puppy eyes, her bottom lip sticking out. This was the best part of the episode! However, she knew that the sooner finals were over, she could stare at her beloved Daleks and David Tennant once more. Plus, the Doctor would want her to get educated as much as possible. Taking one longing look at the telly, she sighed and walked to her room. There, she changed into some jeans, and one of her favourite shirts: a black tee with a TARDIS in the centre, surrounded by blue light.

Katherine rushed to the living room to catch the last few moments of the episode. Sure enough, she was able to see the grief-stricken 10th Doctor entering the TARDIS and staring sadly into empty space, having lost a friend. Then the screen went black because Lizzy turned off the telly.

"Alright. Have you got your things?" she asked.

Katherine grabbed her backpack, prepared for the scary finals that would happen in just a few hours' time. Lizzy started toward the front door, and Katherine followed. Suddenly, she heard a buzz from the telly behind her. Katherine turned, and saw a white line in the centre of the screen. The white line moved up and down the screen, and then disappeared. The screen was black, but not quite as black as when it's completely turned off. Suddenly, the screen went blue for a split second and went black again.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Katherine grabbed the remote, pointed it at the telly, and pressed the power button. Nothing happened. The screen merely flashed colours for a moment.

"Lizzy!" Katherine called. "I think there's something wrong with the telly, it's not responding!"

The telly continued to flash colours, and it made a noise Katherine could've sworn sounded like a Dalek. Katherine turned around to go and get Lizzy, when the telly buzzed so loud it filled the entire flat, so loud that she had to cover her ears. When the sound was over, she turned to see something new: white letters on the black screen. The letters floated around for a little, before forming three simple words "Touch the screen..."

"What the...?" muttered Katherine. She threw her backpack aside and knelt in front of the telly. She stared at the white letters. _Touch the screen? _What did that mean? Okay, this was obviously some sort of weird prank that the neighbours were playing. They were technology geeks, after all.  
Suddenly, a new word was added to the short sentence: _Katherine. _Now it said, "Touch the screen, Katherine..."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," scoffed Katherine. Whomever this was, they obviously weren't too mysterious or discreet. Any old bloke living near would know her name. And anyways, who would leave a message saying "Touch the screen"? Still, she couldn't resist her curiosity.  
Katherine reached out her hand and touched the screen of the telly. She found herself being enveloped in brilliant white light. Before she could react, Katherine Skyes disappeared.

"What is it, Katherine? I heard you calling!" called Lizzy, opening the door to the flat. She looked around, but there was no sign of her flatmate. The telly was turned off, the remote laying on the floor next to it. Everything was in place, nothing strange. However, there was no Katherine to be seen anywhere. Lizzy shrugged, assuming that Katherine was in the bathroom and was too busy to answer her.

"Well alright!" Lizzy called out. "I'll just be in the car! Come down when you're ready!"

And with that, Lizzy Walters left the flat with no idea of what had happened to her flatmate.

* * *

Katherine Skyes slowly opened her eyes, groaning a little. Her entire body ached, as if she'd run a marathon (which she _had _done at one point, mind you). She took a deep breath to make sure she could still breathe, and felt over her entire body to make sure each part was in place (hey, you never know when someone could've chopped off your limbs, or have been converted into a Cyberman). The only strange thing was this weird metal rectangular cube in her hand. It was a little smaller than a tape dispenser, with a slick silver surface. Katherine could feel the cube vibrating slightly as she stared at it. Where had it come from? She hadn't been holding it a few moments ago. Shrugging, Katherine pocketed the device and stood up.

It was then that she noticed where she was...a groaning noise, brownish-yellow walls with weird ball-like things, a control console in the centre, and a thin man with tousled brown hair in a formal suit standing next to the console...

"Oh my god..." started Katherine, looking around, completely at loss for words. The man in the centre didn't hear her. "I'm in the TARDIS!"

Now the man _did_ hear her. He turned around, confused. Katherine eyes grew wide, and she pointed to the man, a wide smile spreading across her face. "And you're..." She began to shriek with laughter. "Y-y-you're the Doctor!"

The Doctor could only say one word as he stared at Katherine: "WHAT?"


End file.
